


Rap Kings

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, violence warning for someone being paralyzed due to an act of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says you both are as cold as ice to each other, but you both know what you two have is the sickest of fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rap Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This was for such an awesome prompt (and it was so FUN to write) that I just HAD to share it! Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Dave♥Tavros
> 
> Humanstuck AU where Dave and Tavros are big-time rival rappers in public, and collaborators/partners in secret."

_”It’s them!”_  
  
 _”OH SNAP!”_  
  
 _”Fucking show ‘em, Strider!”_  
  
 _”Fuck off, bitch, Nitram all the way!”_  
  
 _”RAP OFF!”_  
  
The shouts and yells of both fans a paparazzi maggots alike rang through the crowd of people swarming at the Grammy’s event like its own personal blockade. Many A-list celebrities, musicians or no, took the time to be there. The all-girl band self-titled unironically as “Space Jam” because of their star-themed personas—no, not because of the movie—showed up, hoping to win music video of the year award, due to their constellation themed video. Aradia Megido came to the event and, even though she came from Japan, is slated to win more Grammys than any artist born in the United States. The solo artist Cronus Ampora—who everyone agreed sucked ass—showed up as well, without any awards, though it probably doesn’t matter to him considering how many people are around that would be happy to fuck even  _him_  if it meant they could have a celebrity connection. And of course, the host of the evening—newbie comedian John Egbert (AKA your best fucking friend ever)—came sporting a corny gag flower that squirted water at all the prying cameras. Classic fucking Egbert.  
  
But no comedian or musician or  _anyone_  could outshine the two stars currently facing each other on the red carpet now, and you don’t even care how egotistical it is for you to be thriving at the fact that you’re one of them.  
  
You. Dave Strider. Little rapping white kid from Texas with an ego even bigger than the state he came from, and who managed to become famous from some Youtube video way back when. Even Eminem doesn’t have shit on you.  
  
And now you’re standing here, eye to eye—at least in the metaphorical sense—with chair-ridden Tavros Nitram, his younger brother/assistant behind him.  
  
Tavros was a little half-Mexican half-Crow kid living in Montana on a reservation when he was first found out. Originally quiet and mild-mannered, he became paralyzed at eight years old when a girl his age pushed him down a flight of stairs. No longer able to feel anything from the waist down, he put all of his anguish and frustration into his poetry. That poetry eventually evolved into some of the sickest rhymes the globe had ever witnessed, and he is now on par with even Tupac and Biggie by how much people respect and love him.  
  
And of course, like you, he became famous through a Youtube video.  
  
Fitting for two of hip-hop’s biggest rivals currently.  
  
 _“FUCK YOU, STRIDER! NITRAM CAN KICK YOUR LITTLE WHITE ASS!”_  
  
 _”Mr. Strider, are the allegations about you provoking the shooting of a Nitram fan at one of your concerts true!?”_  
  
 _”HEY, WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!? NITRAM’S A LITTLE PANSY ASS BITCH COMPARED TO STRIDER!”_  
  
 _”Mr. Nitram, how do you feel about Dave Strider having more Grammy nominations than you?”_  
  
The calls keep ringing out from behind the velvet rope, and you and Tavros just kept staring each other down. Finally, unable to contain yourself—and also unable to fight the high the crowd’s shrieks were giving you—you smirk and turn away, leaving the crowd in an uproar.  
  
You and the rest of the celebrities eventually make your way in to the venue, and your first stop is to go to the restroom to wash your face off. Taking off your signature shades, you kneel down before the sink and begin running water through your hands and face when your startled by a voice.  
  
“Excuse you.”  
  
You already recognize who it is before you even see them. Tavros Nitram.  
  
You smirk and use a complimentary towel to dry your face. Once you do, you put your shades back on, and say as evenly as possible, “And just what do  _you_  want?”  
  
You finally turn to him, and the both of you glare at each other for a few moments. If anyone were in the bathroom with the two of you, they would have sensed a chill in the air.  
  
Of course, you and Tavros have nothing but sick fires for each other. And knowing this, you see Tavros being the first one to break out into laughter, with you following right after.  
  
After a few seconds of what others would have termed as hysterical behavior, Tavros wipes a laughing tear away from his eye, and looks back at you smiling. “Are you excited?”  
  
Your laughter subsides and you walk toward him. Once you’re in front of him, you lean down and, grasping the armrests on his wheelchair, give him a long kiss. Afterwards, you smile back at him.  
  
“Only because you’ll win more awards than me,” you tell him.


End file.
